LUCIFER
by Obsinyx Virderald
Summary: Last chap/Sasuke dihadapkan pada sebuah keadaan di mana dirinya harus membunuh Sakura/Ia mangsa terakhirmu Sasuke. Jika kau tak membunuhnya maka kau tak lulus ujian ini dan akan ada hukuman yang menantimu/Lucifer itu bukan hanya berarti iblis. Bagiku, Sasuke adalah Lucifer yang lain. Sang pembawa cahaya, bahkan sang bintang fajar/okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun!/Hn, Tadaima./ For SSFD 2013
1. Aku adalah Lucifer

Matahari baru saja pergi dari sanggasananya ketika derap dari beberapa pasang kaki melangkah ke sebuah aula. Semua pelayan dengan pakaian bergaya ala Eropa khas keluarga bangsawan berbaris rapih di sudut kiri dan kanan pintu aula. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, dipisahkan oleh karpet merah dengan lambang khas _clan _Uchiha. Saat kaki kanan sang kepala keluarga menapaki karpet merah tersebut, mereka serempak menunduk hormat, menyambut keluarga bangsawan yang tak lain adalah majikan mereka sendiri. Empat orang pria berjalan dengan tegap dan angkuh, sementara tiga orang wanita dibelakangnya melangkah penuh keanggunan. Dan kala lima sosok itu sudah melewati pintu berbahan kayu _Eboni _yang menjulang tinggi, kepala pelayan pun dengan sigap segera menutup pintu.

**~00000~**

**L**U**C**I**F**E**R**

…**..**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

…**..**

**L**U**C**I**F**E**R © Obsinyx Virderald**

…**..**

**Warning : OOC, VamFic, misstypo, etc.**

…**..**

**DLDR!**

**~00000~**

**FOR SSFD 2013**

**-PROLOG-**

**~00000~**

_Clan _Uchiha. Sebuah _clan _yang menurut masyarakat luas hanyalah mitos. Namun ada pula yang berpendapat _clan _itu adalah nyata, namun kini telah menjadi legenda. Entah bagaimana kabar tentang _clan _ tersebut berhembus sehingga menjadi simpang siur seperti sekarang ini. Namun satu hal yang pasti, _clan _Uchiha masih ada sampai saat ini. Tapi tentu tak ada yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Karena keberadaan _clan _tersebut, memang tak boleh diketahui.

Sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku, menatap anak bungsunya tegas. "Sasuke, kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

Malam ini, purnama pertama muncul. Setelah menunggu selama seratus tahun dari purnama terakhir, akhirnya Uchiha bungsu itupun mendapatkan gilirannya. Ia harus menjalankan tradisi _clan_, yaitu merantau.

Tapi tak hanya sekedar merantau, ada beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhinya selama melakukan tradisi ini. Setiap anggota keluarganya yang melakukan tradisi ini memiliki syarat yang berbeda-beda. Hanya satu yang sama, yaitu mereka harus merantau dalam wujud makhluk yang lain…

Uchiha Mikoto, yang tak lain adalah ibu Sasuke, menyerahkan sebuah guci yang berisi abu kepada anak bungsunya. Bukan sembarang abu, karena abu tersebut adalah abu dari para korban Itachi, perantau sebelum Sasuke. Sasuke mengamati guci berisi abu yang digenggamnya kini, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Apinya sudah menyala _Tou-san_." Ucap Itachi. Kemudian lelaki berkuncir itupun menatap adiknya yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ia tersenyum, mencoba menyemangati adiknya.

Fugaku pun menoleh kepada ayahnya, Madara Uchiha. "Apakah sudah bisa dimulai sekarang, _Otou-san_?"

Madara yang saat ini duduk di _sofa _tunggal, hanya mengetuk tongkat cokelat tuanya ke lantai seraya menoleh ke arah jendela besardi sampingnya. "Ya, kau sudah bisa memulainya Sasuke."

Sasuke pun melangkah maju, mendekati api di perapian besar di hadapannya sambil menggenggam erat guci di tangannya. Ketika ia yakin jaraknya sudah cukup dekat, maka ia berhenti, lalu menatap kobaran api di depannya.

Dengan segera, Sasuke menaburkan abu dalam guci tersebut dengan sekali kibasan tangan ke dalam api. Tiba-tiba, api di perapian itu bergejolak, menari tinggi bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain.

**Sret!**

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, bersamaan dengan bayangan hitam yang muncul dari kobaran api. Anggota keluarga yang lain juga ikut memperhatikan. Bahkan Uchiha Hikari dan Uchiha Akira, anak dari Itachi dan Hana tidak membiarkan matanya berkedip sedetikpun saking kagumnya.

Sasuke mengernyit menatap langit-lagit aula. Bayangan itu belum jelas akan berubah menjadi makhluk apa. Beberapa detik kemudian, perubahan mulai terlihat. Sesuatu berkaki empat, berekor, bertelinga runcing, dan…berkumis?

Lelaki berambut _raven _itu menyeringai senang. Ia sudah bisa menebak sekarang. Ah~ ia tak sabar berubah wujud menjadi seekor **harimau**. Fugaku dan Madara pun turut tersenyum bangga, sedangkan Mikoto hanya mengelus dadanya karena merasa lega.

Eh, sebentar…

Kenapa…bayangannya menyusut?

Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut ketika bayangan yang letaknya semula di langit-langit dan terlihat besar, kini semakin menyusut mendekati perapian yang masih menyala. Semua mata anggota keluarga Uchiha terus mengikuti gerak dari bayangan tersebut. Terus menyusut, terus…hingga…bayangan itu hilang dimakan api.

"_Nani_?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

Semua diam. Mikoto menjumput lengan berkemeja milik suaminya, merasa khawatir. Tak pernah sekalipun ada insiden seperti ini saat tradisi. Apa yang salah? Batin wanita itu tak mengerti.

Hikari menjinjitkan kaki mungilnya, penasaran ke mana gerangan sang bayangan menghilang. Sementara Akira hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

**Srek! Srek!**

Tiba-tiba kobaran api itu seperti terusik. Tampaknya ada sesuatu di dalamnya dan ingin keluar dari sana. Sasuke pun mendekati perapian dan memajukan wajahnya, mencoba mencari apapun itu.

**SRAK!**

**SRET!**

**WUUSS!**

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu melesat melewatinya. Sesuatu itu bergerak sangat cepat hingga menyebabkan Sasuke terkejut dan dengan sigap memundurkan badannya, menjauhi perapian.

'Apa itu?' batin Sasuke.

Semuanya juga terkejut. Lalu lekas mencari apakah gerangan yang dapat melesat secepat itu. Tiba-tiba Akira yang saat itu ada di samping ayahnya berlari ke arah lemari kaca. Dengan lincah ia segera membungkukkan badannya hingga menyentuh lantai dan melihat kolong lemari kaca tersebut.

"Akira-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan nak?" suara lembut sang ibu mengusik kegiatan Akira.

.

.

.

.

.

"Meeoooww~"

Kaki-kaki mungil makhluk itu perlahan melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Semua orang di sana menahan napas ketika akhirnya melihat makhluk itu muncul.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" pekik Madara.

Ya, bayangan tadi memang tidak bohong. Makhluk itu berkumis, berkaki empat, dan berekor panjang. Namun sekali melihat ukurannya pun orang sudah bisa menebak bahwa itu bukanlah harimau, melainkan…

"Eh? Jadi… _Jii-chan _akan menjadi seekor **kucing** saat merantau?" tanya Hikari polos.

"Bukan kucing Hikari-_chan_," jawab sang kakak datar. "Tapi **anak kucing**." Tambahnya tanpa segan.

Krik

Krik

Apa kata dunia jika seorang Sasuke, pewaris _clan _Uchiha, bangsawan _vampire _yang tersohor di muka bumi ini, harus merantau dalam wujud seekor kuc-ralat-anak kucing?

Sedetik kemudian, Madara dan Fugaku dikagetkan dengan pingsannya Mikoto. Karena khawatir, mereka berdua segera mengangkat Mikoto keluar ruangan. Sedangkan Itachi dan Hana hanya saling berpandangan, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sementara itu, Hikari dan Akira malah asik memperhatikan anak kucing yang terus menatap polos Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mendekati anak kucing sialan itu. Ini memalukan! Belum pernah ada sejarah di mana _clan _Uchiha menjadi makhluk errr…tak keren seperti ini saat merantau. Bayangkan saja, Madara saat merantau menjadi ular _phyton_, lalu Fugaku menjadi serigala, terakhir Itachi menjadi elang. Dan kenapa dirinya malah harus menjadi…makhluk lemah seperti ini?

Anak kucing itu menadahkan kepalanya kala Sasuke yang berdiri menundukkan kepalanya untuk balas menatap makhluk –terlampau- mungil tersebut. Cih! Seluruh tubuh anak kucing itu berwarna hitam. Sama sekali tidak menarik sekalipun hanya untuk dilihat. Hanya mata hijaunya saja lah yang berbeda. Eh? Rupanya ada secarik kertas kecil yang di selipkan di tali lehernya. Sasuke pun berjongkok dan lekas mengambil kertas itu.

**KONOHA**

Hanya satu kata itu yang tertulis di dalam kertas. Ah~ Sasuke mengerti sekarang, ia harus merantau ke daerah bernama Konoha.

"_Nii-san…_" panggil Sasuke tanpa menengok.

"Hmm?"

"Konoha itu di mana?"

"Oh, kau harus merantau ke sana?"

"Hn."

Itachi mencoba mengingat di mana letak daerah bernama Konoha tersebut. Dan ketika ia berhasil, pupil _onyx_ nya membulat. Wajahnya yang memang pucat kini bertambah pucat. Hana yang merasakan adanya keganjilan pada diri suaminya pun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Itachi-_kun_, ada apa?" tanya Hana lembut.

"Konoha…" gumam Itachi pelan. Kini Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terlontar dari mulut kakaknya itu.

"Daerah itu, sangat percaya takhayul…" oke, itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk Sasuke.

"Dan mereka percaya satu hal…" manik Itachi menatap anak kucing dengan sedikit…takut?

"Kalau kucing hitam…adalah jelmaan iblis…" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, terkejut.

"Dan jika mereka melihat kucing hitam, mereka takkan segan…untuk membunuhnya…"

Akira segera menggenggam tangan mungil adik perempuannya. Ia yakin, adiknya pasti takut membayangkan kerasnya perjuangan _Jii-san _mereka saat merantau nanti. Karena, ia sendiri pun takut. Bagaimana, jika _Jii-san_nya dibunuh nanti? Karena pada saat _Jii-san_nya telah berubah wujud menjadi kucing hitam itu, maka otomatis semua kekuatannya tak akan bisa digunakan.

Sasuke mengangkat kucing hitam itu hingga matanya sejajar dengan mata Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam, tapi anak kucing itu tak gentar apalagi takut sedikitpun.

"Meeooww~" Kucing itu bersua manja.

"Kalian tenang saja." Ucap Sasuke yakin.

"Kucing punya sembilan nyawa kan? Aku pasti bisa melewatinya dengan baik." Tambahnya.

**~00000~**

"Kau yakin Sasuke?" suara Madara menggema di ruang keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Nak, ini sangat berbahaya. Pasti ada cara lain. Demi _Kaa-san_, jangan lakukan ini…" pinta Mikoto memelas. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu ia sangat khawatir akan keselamatan Sasuke. Terlebih setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Itachi tentang daerah Konoha.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Justru aku melakukan ini demi _clan_ Uchiha…"

"Aku tak ingin hanya karena hal sepele ini, nama Uchiha jadi tercoreng di kalangan kaum kita."

"Ini jelas bukan hal sepele Sasuke! Ini menyangkut nyawamu!" bantah Fugaku.

Sasuke menundukkan badanya, memberikan hormat kepada keluarganya. "Maafkan aku. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Tolong beritahu aku apa misiku di sana?"

Madara menghela napas, Sasuke memang yang paling keras kepala di antara Uchiha lainnya. Tapi ia juga salut akan semangat juang Sasuke yang pantang mundur.

"Kau harus 'menghukum' orang yang sudah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain. Setelah kau 'menghukumnya', maka orang itu akan menjadi abu dan dengan sendirinya abu itu akan tersimpan di guci." Ujar Madara menerangkan. Sasuke mengannguk paham.

"Tingkat kriminalitas di daerah Konoha sangat tinggi. Itu dikarenakan Konoha adalah daerah terpelosok, sehingga sangat susah mencari uang di sana. Akses untuk keluar daerah pun sangat terbatas dan jauh dari tempat tinggal penduduk. Makanya, saat ada orang yang memiliki uang lebih, maka ia pasti diincar oleh para penjahat. Dan biasanya, orang yang diincar akan 'tinggal nama' karena dibunuh."

**~00000~**

Dengan disaksikan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke pun kini menjalani ritual agar dirinya bisa berubah wujud menjadi makhluk mungil di tangannya. Kedua manik _onyx _nya berubah menjadi merah dan ada tiga titik kecil disekitarnya. Kucing hitam itu mengerang, meminta Sasuke melepaskannya. Cahaya putih mengelilingi Sasuke dan kucing hitam tersebut. Dan Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya, bersamaan dengan hilangnya sinar putih itu.

**Tap!**

Seekor kucing kecil berbulu hitam menapakkan kakinya di lantai kayu ruang keluarga Uchiha. Dan ketika kucing itu mendongakkan kepalanya, semua orang terkesima melihatnya. Tak ada yang berubah dari kucing hitam itu. Hanya mata besarnya lah yang kini berbeda. Mata merah _sharingan _khas milik Sasuke. Mikoto menahan tangis melihat anaknya yang sudah berubah wujud.

"Jaga dirimu…anakku…" lirih Mikoto.

Dan bersamaan dengan ucapan sang ibu, mata kucing itu berubah menjadi hitam, kemudian hijau seperti sedia kala.

**~00000~**

**TBC**

**~00000~**

**A/N :**

Errr… aneh kah?

Karena saya baru pertama kali bikin VamFic, jadi saya sendiri belum pintar mendeskripsikan dan merangkai kata(?). Masih sering hapus-ketik hapus-ketik ketika membuat satu kalimat. Tapi apapun itu, semoga fic ini gak mengecewakan ya…

Satu kalimat terakhir.

Tolong doakan saya agar fic kali ini bener-bener jadi untuk SSFD 2013. Aamiin~

**February 6, 2013**


	2. Benang Takdir

Seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _yang ditutupi topi tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu sambil mendorong sepeda melewati taman bermain di sekitar perumahan warga. Setiap ada orang lain yang melintas melihatnya, maka suara bisik-bisik pun akan terdengar. Tidak hanya itu, cara mereka memandang pun terkesan tidak suka sekaligus jijik. Sadar akan perlakuan orang-orang didekatnya, gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum lalu menghirup napas guna menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Semangat Sakura, jangan dengarkan ocehan mereka yang tak berharga." Ucap gadis itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**~00000~**

**L**U**C**I**F**E**R**

…**..**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

…**..**

**L**U**C**I**F**E**R © Obsinyx Virderald**

…**..**

**Warning : OOC, VamFic, misstypo, etc.**

…**..**

**DLDR!**

**~00000~**

**FOR SSFD 2013**

**~00000~**

"Rasakan ini!"

Sepasang manik _emerald _milik Sakura tak sengaja menangkap tiga sosok bocah kecil di dekat semak-semak taman. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Sakura hanya bisa melihat anak-anak itu mengambil batu-batu kecil secara bergantian kemudian melemparnya ke depan. Karena posisi anak-anak tersebut membelakangi Sakura, jadi gadis itu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa atau siapa yang mereka lempari.

Hati Sakura terketuk. Ia ingat bagaimana perlakuan warga sekitar padanya semenjak ia masih kecil. Ia penasaran, siapakah yang bernasip sama sepertinya kali ini?

Dengan modal nekat, gadis itu pun menaruh sepedanya di tempat parkir yang telah disediakan. Kemudian dengan sedikit berlari-lari kecil ia menghampiri anak-anak tadi.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakura dari kejauhan.

Tubuh anak-anak kecil itu otomatis membeku. Mereka sadar betul suara siapa yang menegur mereka barusan. Mereka pun saling bertatapan.

"Ada yang membawa jimat tidak?" bisik salah satu dari mereka. Dua anak lainnya pun menggeleng pelan dengan wajah pucat.

Mendengar langkah Sakura yang semakin mendekat, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kabur. Sakura yang terlalu capek pun enggan mengejar mereka. Lagipula percuma saja mengejar. Toh ia tahu mereka tidak mau didekati olehnya.

**SRAK**

**SRAK**

Ah! Sakura lupa tujuannya kemari. Ditengokkannya kepalanya ke arah semak-semak. Keningnya pun mengkerut ketika sadar tak ada siapapun di situ. Jadi apa yang mereka lempari batu barusan? Pikirnya.

**Meeooong~**

Astaga…

**Bruk!**

Sakura segera menghampiri makhluk yang kini terkapar tak berdaya di dekat semak-semak. Tangannya yang semula terulur untuk menyentuh makhluk mungil tersebut ia tarik kembali. Ia takut ia tak sengaja menambah sakit hewan malang itu karena sekujur tubuhnya memang dipenuhi darah. Walaupun tubuh hewan mungil itu seluruhnya berwarna hitam pekat, namun dari bulu-bulunya yang berkilauan kala matahari menyinarinya menyadarkan Sakura bahwa ada darah di sana.

Sakura dengan sigap melepas _cardigan _biru tua yang dikenakannya. Secara perlahan, diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu dengan hati-hati dan ditaruhnya di atas _cardigan _yang sudah ia lipat sedemikian rupa agar pas untuk hewan tersebut. Beberapa kali Sakura mendengar rintihan kecil dari makhluk berkaki empat itu saat Sakura melipat _cardigan_nya agar bisa menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

Mata Sakura mengerjap kala melihat kalung di lehernya. Ketika ia membalik kalung tersebut, hanya ada satu kata tertulis di sana.

**Sasuke.**

"Ah! Jadi namamu Sasuke ya? Atau pemilikmu bernama Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengam lembut sambil menggendong hewan malang tersebut.

Mata makhluk mungil itu terbuka, iris kehijauannya memperhatikan Sakura.

Meow~

Sakura tersenyum, sangat lembut, membuat makhluk dipangkuannya merasa aman dan nyaman.

"Tenanglah kucing kecil, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, ada aku di sini…" ucap Sakura sambil mengelus kaki mungilnya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke percaya padanya. Tanpa perlawanan, ia kembali memejamkan matanya seraya menghapal bau tubuh majikan barunya.

_-Flashback-_

Meooww~

Sasuke merasa pusing. Baru saja terbangun dari perjalanannya, ia sudah dihadapkan dengan kehadiran tiga sosok anak kecil yang menatapnya dengan picik.

'_Sial. Belum apa-apa sudah bertemu manusia._' Keluh Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri tegak, memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak takut dengan mereka.

"Cih! Kucing ini angkuh sekali!" ucap salah seorang dari mereka sambil memelototi Sasuke.

"Ayo kita beri dia pelajaran. Toh memang makhluk terkutuk sepertinya wajib dimusnahkan kan." Usul anak disebelahnya.

Sasuke mendesis. Ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda seolah-olah siap melawan mereka. Ia lupa bahwa dirinya hanyalah seekor anak kucing saat ini.

Dan tanpa Sasuke duga, batu-batu kecil mulai menghantam tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali membalas mereka walaupun hanya dengan cakaran. Namun perbedaan jumlah dan ukuran tubuh membuatnya kalah telak. Terlebih kala ada beberapa batu yang menyerang kepalanya. Kupingnya berdenging, ia sadar kupingnya mengeluarkan darah sekarang. Kepalanya pun pusing bukan main, membuat kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar suara seorang perempuan dari kejauhan. Dilihatnya anak-anak yang tadi menyerangnya kini saling berpandangan dengan wajah pucat pasi. Walaupun pandangannya buram, Sasuke dapat memastikan bahwa anak-anak itu tengah ketakutan sekarang. Sasuke pun bingung, siapa yang membuat mereka ketakutan seperti itu?

"Ada yang membawa jimat tidak?"

'_Jimat? Untuk apa mereka memerlukan jimat saat ini? Apakah untuk membunuhku harus menyertakan jimat?'_

Tiba-tiba anak-anak itu lari pontang-panting ketika perempuan yang tadi menegur mereka semakin mendekat. Melihat adanya kesempatan, Sasuke pun berusaha bangkit. Ia harus sembunyi sekarang juga. Sebelum perempuan itu melihatnya dan betul-betul membunuhnya.

Meow~

_Damn! _Tubuh kucingnya benar-benar lemah. Kepalanya pun tak mau diajak kerjasama. Ia kembali terduduk setelah usahanya untuk berdiri barusan gagal.

'_Oh, tidak! Masa vampire Uchiha sepertiku harus tutup usia dengan cara seperti ini!'_

'_Ah, ya! Pura-pura mati! Pasti perempuan itu segera meninggalkanku kalau mengira aku sudah mati!'_

Maka Sasuke pun menutup matanya dan mengatur napasnya agar perempuan tadi menyangka bahwa dirinya sudah mati.

…

…

…

'_Sudah pergi belum ya? Kok tak ada suara?'_

**Sret**

Meow~

Sasuke reflek merintih ketika ia rasa ada yang mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan.

'_Sial! Mau apa dia!'_

Kekesalan Sasuke pun pudar saat rasa hangat menyelimutinya. Dan ada satu bau yang menguar di sekitarnya. Bau bunga Sakura.

"Ah! Jadi namamu Sasuke ya? Atau pemilikmu bernama Sasuke?"

Sasuke merasa heran. Ia sama sekali tak menangkap adanya sinyal bahaya dari suara yang dikeluarkan oleh perempuan yang kini tengah menggendongnya. Penasaran dengan rupa orang yang ia pikir sudah menyelamatkannya, maka ia pun membuka matanya.

Meow~

Perempuan itu kembali menatapnya penuh. Sasuke pun terpaku. Baru kali ini ia melihat wanita secantik ini, tentu setelah ibunya. Matanya tak berkedip sedetikpun. Ada perasaan aneh yang seolah-olah memenuhi tubuhnya. Apalagi ketika wanita itu menyuguhkan sebuah senyuman. Sasuke merasa wajahnya panas seketika.

"Tenanglah kucing kecil, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, ada aku di sini…"

Kalimat itu seolah menyihir Sasuke. Tubuhnya melemas, tak berminat memberikan perlawanan bahkan saat wanita itu mengelus kaki mungilnya. Ia bersender, mencari posisi nyaman di dada wanita itu. Dan detak jantung wanita itu pun menjadi _lullaby _terindah sepanjang hidupnya. Ditambah dengan aroma bunga sakura yang menguar dari tubuhnya, mengiringi Sasuke melintasi alam bawah sadarnya.

**~00000~**

Sasuke tersadar saat Sakura tengah memarkirkan sepedanya di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun langsung mencicit ketika rasa sakit menyerangnya.

"Aduh, kau terbangun ya? Maaf ya~" ucap Sakura yang kemudian mengambil Sasuke dari keranjang sepedanya dan menggendongnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan rumah bergaya jepang kuno di depannya. Tak ada yang istimewa dari rumah itu. Malah kelihatannya rumah itu sudah sangat tua sehingga bisa ambruk kapan saja. Dan satu lagi yang aneh, di sekeliling rumah itu tak ada rumah lainnya. Itu artinya wanita itu hidup di daerah terpencil.

"Indah kan? Tapi jangan coba keluar malam-malam. Kalau malam menjelang kawasan sekitar sini menjadi menyeramkan." Bisik Sakura bergidik.

Sasuke melengos malas, '_Aku bukan bocah yang takut dengan cerita murahan macam itu.'_

Suara pintu reot terdengar kala Sakura membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Nah, selamat datang di rumahku!" sambut Sakura ceria.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling rumah. Sederhana namun rapih, itulah kesan yang ditangkap Sasuke.

"Sakura! _Kami-sama_, kau habis ke mana lagi? Aku mencemaskanmu tahu!"

Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu berasal. Manik kehijauannya menangkap sosok seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam.

'_Ternyata namanya Sakura ya.' _Gumam Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"Kurenai _baa-san_, aku kira kau akan kemari nanti malam!" ujar Sakura terkejut.

'_Oh, jadi namanya Kurenai_. _Sebentar, Baa-san? Lalu ke mana orang tua dia?'_

"Suamiku ada tugas keluar kota sore nanti. Jadi aku ke sini sekarang. Karena aku akan ikut bersamanya." Jelas Kurenai sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Eh? Asuma _Jii-san _akan keluar kota? Apakah tidak berbahaya?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Kurenai tersenyum lembut. Ia mengerti alasan Sakura sampai khawatir seperti itu.

"Tak apa Sakura. Untuk itulah kami berangkat sore-sore. Kami juga tidak berani kalau berangkat malam hari." Jawab Kurenai.

"Kenapa tak berangkat siang ini saja?"

"Suamiku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan katanya."

Asuma memang seorang pedagang yang tak jarang harus keluar kota demi mencari barang-barang yang akan dijualnya. Tetapi masalahnya, sekarang ini banyak kasus pembunuhan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura cemas setengah mati. Ia tak bisa kehilangan orang yang disayanginya, lagi…

"Eh? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kau habis ke mana?" selidik Kurenai.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Mencoba mencari pekerjaan."

Kurenai menatap sendu gadis dihadapannya, Sakura pun mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi ceria. "Tapi seperti biasa. Tak ada yang mau menerimaku. Hahahaha~"

Kurenai menepuk kedua bahu Sakura, "Kan sudah ku katakan, aku yang akan menanggung hidupmu Sakura."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak mau merepotkan _Baa-san _terus. Aku merasa seperti parasit yang menumpang hidup pada keluarga _Baa-san_. Lagipula kalau aku bisa mandiri, maka tak akan ada lagi yang mencibir keluarga _Baa-san_."

Kurenai menganggkat dagu Sakura dengan jarinya, "Sudah ku bilang jangan ungkit-ungkit hal itu Sakura. Ibumu meninggal bukan karena dirimu sayang. Dan warna rambutmu, itu adalah hal yang wajib kau banggakan. Karena tiap aku memandang rambutmu dan mencium tubuhmu saat kau kecil dulu, aku selalu ingat akan bunga sakura, bunga kebanggaan orang Jepang."

Kurenai pun melepaskan topi yang dikenakan Sakura. Membuat rambut panjangnya terurai. Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, kini tercengang dengan sosok Sakura.

"Hmm, apa yang kau bawa Sakura?"

Sakura tak sempat mengelak sehingga _cardigan _yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi Sasuke kini disingkap oleh tangan Kurenai.

Meow?

Kurenai menatap Sakura tak percaya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa memandangi Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya juga dengan pandangan yang Sakura tak mengerti.

"Di mana kau menemukannya Sakura?" tanya Kurenai tercekat.

"Di taman." Cicit Sakura.

"Cepat buang!" pinta Kurenai tegas.

Kepala Sakura terangkat seketika, "Tidak! Aku akan mengurusnya mulai saat ini!" tolak Sakura.

Kurenai menggeram, "Namamu akan semakin tercoreng Sakura kalau kau memelihara makhluk terkutuk ini!"

Pandangan Sakura mengeras, "Kucing ini tak pernah meminta dilahirkan dengan warna bulu seperti ini…"

Kurenai bungkam. Sakura memang keras kepala, namun tak pernah sampai seperti ini.

"Sama sepertiku, yang tak pernah minta dilahirkan. Kalau saja aku tak ada, _Baa-san _tak akan pernah kehilangan sahabat _Baa-san _dan-"

**Plak!**

Hening menyambut.

"Kau tak pernah tahu nak…" ucap Kurenai di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Aku tak pernah melihat ibumu sebahagia itu…" pundak Sakura mulai bergetar.

"Wajahnya sesaat setelah melahirkanmu dan menggendongmu dengan tangis haru, itu adalah ekspresi paling bahagia yang pernah ia perlihatkan padaku seumur hidupnya…"

Kurenai pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Tanpa pamit pada anak sahabatnya, ia membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Dan Sakura tak pernah tahu, bahwa ia masih berada di depan pintu dan meneruskan tangisannya.

"_Kurenai, lihat! Ia sungguh cantik bukan?"_

"_Kenapa kau memutuskan melahirkannya Mebuki? Meskipun ia lahir, tapi kau tak akan bisa menemaninya…"_

"_Hmm, aku hanya berpikir inilah tugas terakhirku. Tugas terakhir yang harus kulaksanakan sebagai manusia. Akan sangat kejam bila aku membunuhnya sebelum ia melihat bagaimana indahnya dunia ini."_

"_Kau pikir ia akan menganggap dunia ini indah tanpa ibunya?"_

"_Aku melahirkannya karena aku mencintainya. Suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan mengerti…"_

Kurenai memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ya. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada kejadian yang membuatnya belajar dan mengerti."

Dengan tersenyum ke arah langit seolah-olah sang sahabat dapat melihatnya dari atas sana, Kurenai pun memantapkan langkahnya meninggalkan rumah mungil Sakura.

**~00000~**

Keesokan harinya

Sasuke menatap Sakura sendu. Yah, walaupun mungkin tak terlihat, tapi memang demikian adanya. Walaupun tak mengetahui cerita lengkapnya mengenai apa yang terjadi, namun Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan satu hal. Bahwa Sakura sama sepertinya, dianggap _Lucifer _dan dikucilkan. Padahal Sakura adalah orang baik. Dengan mau memungutnya saja sudah membuktikan bahwa justru makhluk yang dianggap _Lucifer _lah yang memiliki hati.

Meow~

Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun pun sontak menoleh, "Eh? Maaf aku melamun…"

Sasuke benci melakukan ini, tapi ia adalah kucing sekarang. Dan bukankah salah satu fungsi memiliki hewan peliharaan adalah untuk menghilangkan _stress_?

Jadi tanpa ragu Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Kaki-kaki mungilnya yang kini berada di atas meja makan melangkah pelan. Manik kehijauannya tak lepas memandangi Sakura yang kembali merenung.

**Sret**

**Sret**

"Eh?"

Sakura berkedip kaget. Tangan kirinya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya merasakan sentuhan lembut berkali-kali.

Meeeoooong~

Dan di sanalah Sasuke. Dengan memasang tampang menggemaskan sambil mendengkur manja, terus mencoba menghibur Sakura dengan mengelus-eluskan tubuh mungilnya di tangan Sakura.

"Aih~ kau minta aku makan ya…" Sakura mengangkat tubuh kucing Sasuke hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya.

**Chu~**

**Blush!**

"Terima kasih ya Sasuke~" ucap Sakura seraya menyatukan keningnya dengan kening si kucing.

'_Itu…dia…menciumku?'_

Dan tubuh kucing Sasuke sukses membeku, berlawanan dengan rasa panas dan merinding yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ckckck, padahal cuma dicium di kening.

"Ehm, Sasuke itu nama yang sangat kaku untuk kucing selucu dirimu. Bagaimana kalau kita rubah sedikit?" usul Sakura sambil menaruh Sasuke di hadapannya.

Sakura mengetuk keningnya dengan jari telunjuk, memasang wajah serius. "Hmm, bagaimana dengan Sasu-pyon?" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar.

Sasuke melengos, '_Tak cocok dengan marga Uchiha yang kusandang.'_

Menyadari Sasuke yang tak tertarik, Sakura pun berpikir kembali. "Ah! Aku tahu! Sasu-nyan?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura tajam, seolah siap mencakar. '_Aku bahkan bergidik mendengarnya.'_

Sakura mendesah, lalu memandang langit-langit sebentar, kemudian menatap Sasuke lagi. "Kalau Sasu-_chan_? Itu yang paling sederhana!"

Sasuke menggaruk telinga besarnya dengan kaki belakangnya,_ 'Lihat! Kupingku bahkan gatal mendengarnya!'_

Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dan mengerang frustasi. Setelah hening beberapa saat, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hihihihi. Kalau ini sangat pas dengan dirimu yang menggemaskan dan membuatku ingin memakanmu Sa-su-ke."

Sasuke meneguk salivanya dengan gugup.

"Sasu-_cake_!"

Dan detik berikutnya, Sakura mendapat _jackpot _berupa tamparan ekor dari seorang-eh-seekor Sasuke.

**Tok **

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Sakura masih menatap sebal Sasuke yang dengan tidak sopannya menjauh darinya setelah menampar pipinya. Yah, walaupun hanya dengan ekor. Tapi tetap saja, ini sudah merupakan kekerasan hewan peliharaan terhadap majikannya! Ok, _calm down _Sakura, kau mulai berlebihan sekarang.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Sakura menatap pintunya dengan wajah heran. Masa iya Kurenai _Baa-san _sudah pulang dari perjalanannya? Kan baru satu hari.

Dan saat Sakura membuka pintunya, terlihatlah beberapa orang warga yang menatapnya garang. Membuat Sakura menciut seketika.

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin sekali berlari dan mendampingi Sakura sekarang juga. Namun ia tahu bahwa ia justru harus bersembunyi. Sakura akan mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar jika warga sekitar tahu bahwa ia memelihara kucing berbulu hitam. Maka dari itu, Sasuke bersembunyi dibalik gorden dan mencoba mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara mereka.

"Oh, maafkan ketidak sopananku, silakan masuk!" sambut Sakura.

"Tidak perlu! Kami terpaksa kemari hanya untuk memberitahukan sesuatu!" balas seorang pria berbadan tambun dengan galak.

"A-ada perlu apa kalau begitu?" tanya Sakura, masih berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Semalam, kepolisian mendapati Kurenai beserta suami menjadi korban pembunuhan!" ucap seorang wanita tua bertampang judes.

**Deg!**

Sakura terbelalak tak percaya. Kenapa…

Sementara Sasuke juga turut terkejut, namun ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Gadis itu pasti terpukul.

"Kau lihat kan! Kau itu pembawa sial! Buktinya Kurenai yang baik padamu saja malah bernasip sial dan berumur pendek!" tuduh seorang wanita berbibir tebal sambil terus menunjuk Sakura.

'Aku…pembawa…sial…'

"Sejak ia lahir aku sudah yakin kau itu keturunan iblis! Lihat saja, mana ada manusia yang memiliki warna rambut sepertinya!" celetuk pria yang merupakan suami si wanita berbibir tebal.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin membalas perkataan orang-orang di hadapannya. Namun lidahnya mati rasa, semua yang ingin diucapkannya tertelan kembali begitu saja. Dadanya terasa sesak, bahkan ia merasa kekurangan oksigen sekarang. Seakan semua ucapan pahit yang dilontarkan orang-orang tersebut merupakan karbon dioksida yang tanpa ijin memenuhi paru-paru Sakura sekarang.

"Secepatnya kau segera angkat kaki dari Konoha! Kami mengingatkanmu dengan baik-baik saat ini. Jadi jangan sampai kami menggunakan cara kasar untuk mengusirmu!"

Dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi, mereka meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam dengan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya.

**~00000~**

Malam pun tiba. Namun Sakura masih terisak di ranjangnya. Sasuke bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia bukanlah orang yang pintar menghibur. Lagipula Sasuke yakin, cara sederhananya seperti tadi siang tak akan ampuh untuk menghentikan tangis Sakura.

Tapi Sasuke tahu, bahwa yang terpenting, ia harus berada di sisi Sakura. Gadis itu tak sendiri, ia punya Sasuke sekarang. Seperti Sasuke yang memiliki Sakura semenjak mereka dipertemukan oleh benang takdir.

Jadi di sinilah Sasuke sekarang. Duduk tenang di pinggir bantal Sakura yang tak terkena kepala gadis itu. Dengan putus asa karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa, maka ia hanya berbaring dan menaruh dagunya di kepala Sakura yang menangis dengan posisi tengkurap. Berharap dapat memberikan sedikit kekuatan untuk gadis yang tanpa disadarinya telah mengusik hidupnya tersebut.

Sakura bergerak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di ranjangnya. Ia pun segera mendekap Sasuke di dadanya. Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan Sakura yang dingin dan badannya yang gemetar.

"Ini bukan karena kau Sasuke…" Sasuke tersentak mendengar gumaman Sakura. Ternyata gadis itu malah memikirkannya.

"Kematian Kurenai _Baa-san _sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan omong kosong tentang kucing hitam…" Sasuke yakin ia adalah makhluk tak bernyawa, tapi kenapa ia merasa sakit mendengar perkataan Sakura?

"Aku…percaya pada Sasuke. Karena _Lucifer _bukan hanya berarti iblis…"

'_Lucifer bukan hanya berarti iblis? Lalu apa Sakura?'_

Sayangnya, Sakura sudah menutup matanya dengan desah napas teratur. Menandakan gadis itu sudah tidur.

Setelah yakin Sakura sudah tertidur lelap, Sasuke pun melepaskan diri secara perlahan. Kemudian ia menatap Sakura yang terlihat tersiksa bahkan dalam tidurnya. Rasa amarah pun menguasai dirinya. Dengan percaya diri ia melompat turun dari ranjang Sakura, bergegas melaksanakan misi perdananya.

'_Ah~ untuk misi perdana ini, sebaiknya kubunuh dengan cara seperti apa ya?'_

Bersamaan dengan awan yang bergerak menyembunyikan sang rembulan, tubuh mungil kucing hitam itu berubah bentuk menjadi sosok Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Seringai puas terlihat ketika sebuah cermin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dihiasi taring. Matanya pun berubah menjadi merah, menyiratkan tatapan lapar yang mendesak.

**~00000~**

Sakura dikejutkan dengan berita utama yang terlihat di mading balai desa. Dua orang pria yang dibicarakan merupakan pembunuh Kurenai dan Asuma tewas dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Anehnya, sebelum mereka dibunuh mereka meninggalkan sebuah rekaman yang menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah pelaku pembunuhan pasangan suami istri tersebut. Apa yang membuat mereka mau mangaku? Itulah yang sampai detik ini dipikirkan oleh Sakura. Karena menurut pihak kepolisian, yang membunuh mereka adalah hewan buas. Mana mungkin hewan bisa memaksa mereka membuat pengakuan terlebih dahulu sebelum dibunuh?

Tapi biarpun begitu, masih ada saja beberapa pihak yang menyangka Sakura lah dalang dibalik semua ini. Karena Sakura tentu tak mau disalahkan atas kematian orang-orang yang sudah seperti orang tuanya tersebut. Namun karena tak ada bukti yang mendukung, tentu polisi enggan melanjutkan penyelidikan terhadap Sakura.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sakura pun pulang dengan perasaan yang sebenarnya masih tak menentu. Berharap sosok mungil yang setia menunggunya di rumah dapat menghilangkan kegusarannya saat ini.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang asik menjilati bulunya. Ekor panjangnya bergerak ke sana kemari. Sakura seketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Sasu-_cake_! Ayo kita mandiiii~" ujar Sakura riang sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Ya, sejak Sakura memungutnya kan ia tak pernah mandi.

Bulu hitam Sasuke meremang, ekornya langsung tegang. Manik kehijauannya tak berkedip kala melihat Sakura berlari menghampirinya.

"MIAW! HIISSS!"

Sakura menganga melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendesis dan kabur secepat kilat. Apa iya dia mengerti arti kata mandi?

Sementara itu, Sasuke bersembunyi di bawah ranjang. Dadanya bergemuruh. Wajahnya panas bukan main.

'_Ma-mandi? Bersama dengan Sakura?'_

**Blush!**

Kepala Sasuke pun tertunduk dengan asap yang menguar dari kepalanya.

'_Sial! Aku semakin tak tahan untuk memilikinya!'_

**~00000~**

Sakura mengernyit heran. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia tak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke di malam hari. Memang terkadang Sakura terbangun di tengah malam karena ingin buang air kecil atau sekedar mengambil air minum. Dan ketika mengetahui Sasuke tak berada di pundaknya atau di…errr…atas dadanya, maka Sakura pasti segera mencarinya.

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang aneh, kondisi misterius juga tengah menghantui Konoha. Pasalnya, banyak pelaku pembunuhan yang ditemukan tewas mengenaskan dan tak lama jasadnya menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Satu sisi ia merasa lega karena dengan begitu Konoha akan aman lagi seperti sedia kala. Namun sisi lainnya, sekarang Konoha takut akan sosok hewan buas yang membunuh para penjahat tersebut. Dan hal yang selalu Sakura pikirkan, terror ini mulai muncul setelah dirinya merawat Sasuke. Sakura selalu menepis pikiran konyolnya tentang kucing baik hatinya lah yang ada dibalik semua ini. Ia percaya, Sasuke bukanlah iblis.

Pagi menjelang. Sakura yang baru saja bangun tidur langsung lega ketika menemukan Sasuke sudah ada di dekat meja makan. Seperti biasa, ia sedang menjilati bulu hitam pekatnya. Mengetahui ada yang memperhatikannya, Sasuke pun menghentikan jilatannya dan menatap Sakura.

Sasuke sadar, semakin lama ia semakin tak bisa lepas dari Sakura. Ia sadar ia sudah terjatuh dalam jurang yang dinamakan cinta. Setiap hari bersama Sakura membuatnya menginginkan segala sesuatu yang berkenaan dengan Sakura menjadi lebih dan lebih. Seperti saat ini, menjadi sosok pertama yang melihat Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan melihatnya tersenyum, membuat Sasuke berangan-angan suatu hari nanti Sakura akan menyambut paginya dengan senyuman itu. Sasuke Uchiha…kecanduan akan Sakura Haruno.

"Akh! Sasuke!" tegur Sakura pelan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke menggigit leher, pundak atau telinganya. Ini juga yang membuat Sakura heran. Apa ini cara Sasuke mengucapkan selamat pagi?

**Slurp~**

"Ah~ geli Sasu_-chan_…" erang Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Selalu seperti ini, setelah menggigit, Sasuke pasti langsung menjilat bekas gigitannya. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, masalahnya Sakura selalu merasa gairahnya bergejolak setiap kali kucingnya itu melakukan hal tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, hidung Sakura menangkap bau tak wajar dari tubuh Sasuke. Dengan sigap ia segera memegang erat Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan mengendus bau tubuhnya. Dan manik _emerald _nya pun membulat ketika ia tahu jelas bau apa itu…

"Sasuke…"

Tubuh mungil Sasuke menegang. Ia memang beberapa kali tak sempat membersihkan dirinya setelah menjalankan misinya, termasuk tadi malam. Apakah Sakura akan menyadari bau darah di tubuhnya?

"Sasuke…kau…"

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

"Habis mencuri ikan ya?!"

**Krik**

**Krik**

**Ngook~**

"Katakan padaku! Kau mencuri di mana, hah?"

'_Astaga Sakura…'_

"Pantas saja kau suka menghilang tiba-tiba saat malam hari! Ternyata kau menyelinap keluar untuk mencuri ikan ya?"

'_Kenapa kau sepolos ini…'_

"Aku ingat betul aku sudah tak membeli ikan sejak seminggu yang lalu! Tapi ini! Cium ini! Tubuhmu bau amis tahu!"

'_Aish! Kau sungguh menggiurkan Sakura…'_

"Aku tak mau tahu! Kita mandi sekarang!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Kyaaa! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mimisan Sasuke?"

**~00000~**

**TBC**

**~00000~**

**A/N :**

Ok, satu chap lagi maka fic ini akan tamat.

Maaf akan keterlambatannya, saya sedang sakit.

Happy SSFD 2013 minna~


	3. Ini bukanlah akhir, tapi awal yang baru

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." – Dr. Seuss_

**~00000~**

**L**U**C**I**F**E**R**

…**..**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

…**..**

**L**U**C**I**F**E**R © Obsinyx Virderald**

…**..**

**Warning : OOC, VamFic, misstypo, etc.**

…**..**

**DLDR!**

**~00000~**

**FOR SSFD 2013**

**~00000~**

Sakura bersenandung kecil. Ia baru saja membeli bahan untuk makan malam. Langit sudah berwarna jingga kala gadis itu melewati taman. Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu menatap sayur mayur dalam karton cokelat di dekapannya, ada beberapa sayuran hijau di sana. Namun ada satu warna yang mencolok, warna merah. Seulas senyum tampak menghiasi bibir mungilnya kala ia mengingat untuk siapa ia membeli semua itu.

Sakura sadar, kucing mungilnya adalah kucing paling unik yang pernah ada. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke – si kucing berbulu hitam itu selalu makan apa yang Sakura makan. Pernah satu kali Sakura dengan susah payah mencari makanan khusus kucing. Dan ketika Sakura menyodorkannya pada Sasuke, kucing itu malah melengos pergi dengan muka datarnya. Kemudian saat Sakura menyantap makan malamnya, Sasuke dengan seenaknya naik ke pangkuannya dan mengeong manja. Lantas Sakura mengambil sendok dan menyodorkan sendok yang telah terisi makanan itu ke depan hidungnya. Ajaib! Kucing itu memakannya, padahal Sakura mengisi sendok tadi dengan sayuran dan nasi saja.

Lalu pada hari lainnya, Sakura membuat _sandwich _sebagai menu sarapan mereka. Sakura sengaja memberikan lebih banyak daging _ham _untuk kucingnya. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan mata Sasuke yang berbinar sambil memakan lahap daging dalam _sandwich _tersebut. Namun ketika ia memberikan _sandwich _itu pada Sasuke, kucing itu malah menyantap irisan tomatnya terlebih dahulu dengan lahap. Harap garis bawahi kata dengan lahap. Tangan Sakura yang tadinya siap mengantar _sandwich _ke dalam mulutnya berhenti mendadak. Sejak kapan kucing suka tomat?

Sasuke juga tak bersikap layaknya kucing pada umumnya. Ia tak gemar bermain. Saat Sakura mengayunkan gulungan benang _wol _di hadapan Sasuke, kucing itu sama sekali tak tertarik. Begitu pula kalau ada serangga di dekatnya, manik kehijauan Sasuke hanya mengamati pergerakan serangga itu dengan malas. Padahal Sakura sudah kelabakan dan berteriak padanya untuk membunuh serangga menyebalkan itu.

Hal lainnya yang selalu membuat Sakura merasa Sasuke aneh setengah mati adalah mengajaknya mandi bersama. Sakura selalu penasaran, apakah Sasuke mengerti arti 'mandi'? pasalnya kucing imut namun menyebalkannya itu selalu kabur melesat secepat kilat kala kata sakral itu terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Belum lagi bulu-bulu Sasuke pasti terlihat meremang ketika Sakura mengejarnya setelah aksi kabur-kaburannya itu.

Yang terakhir, err… Sakura bingung bagaimana mengucapkannya. Sasuke itu kucing jantan, dan Sakura itu seorang perempuan. Tapi kegemaran Sasuke yang terkesan mesum membuat Sakura terkadang canggung dan risih. Sakura sadar semestinya ia tak begitu karena Sasuke cuma seekor kucing. Tapi tetap saja ia reflek menjauh ketika Sasuke berusaha menggigit daerah sensitifnya. Hanya satu hal yang belum bisa Sakura kendalikan. Yakni kebiasaan Sasuke tidur di atas dadanya. Yah, biarkan saja yang satu itu. Toh Sasuke tidak berat.

Eh? Berat?

Benar juga, Sakura perhatikan badan Sasuke tidak pernah bertumbuh. Tuh kan, satu hal aneh lainnya tentang Sasuke yang kini masuk dalam daftar di otak Sakura.

Sakura tak menyadari, bahwa bahaya tengah mengintainya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merasa gelisah. Tubuh kecilnya mondar-mandir sedari tadi. Ia sendiri tak mengerti perasaan apa yang sedang menghantuinya saat ini. Hanya saja sedikit-sedikit ia merasa tercekat. Sedikit-sedikit ia merasa sesak. Astaga, rasanya ia ingin membunuh seseorang saja demi mengalihkan perasaan tak enaknya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tak ada apapun, tapi daritadi ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Ia pun menoleh ke bawah. Hmm, tak ada hewan yang mengikutinya juga. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

Sakura berhenti lagi. Lalu menengok lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana. Ya, memang semenjak hadirnya isu hewan buas belakangan ini, membuat warga enggan keluar saat malam hampir menjelang.

Hewan buas? Apa iya sekarang Sakura sedang diikuti oleh hewan itu?

Tengkuk Sakura merinding seketika. Tapi, Sakura kan tak pernah membunuh atau berbuat kejahatan lainnya. Masa iya hewan itu mengincarnya? Apa stok orang jahat di Konoha sudah habis makanya dia mengincar orang biasa juga?

Ayolah, berpikir rasional Sakura…

**Deg!**

Jangan-jangan, justru orang jahat yang tengah menguntitnya sekarang?

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

Sakura memeluk erat kantung belanjaannya sambil berlari. _Feeling_nya semakin kuat. Ia yakin ada yang mengikutinya di belakang sana.

Deru napas gadis itu semakin kencang terdengar seiring dengan dentuman detak jantungnya. Karton cokelat yang dipeluknya terasa semakin licin akibat keringatnya. Namun ia tak mau berhenti berlari. Semakin ia lelah, bayangan Sasuke yang menunggunya di rumah semakin terlihat jelas. Ya, Sakura punya alasan untuk terus berlari. Ia punya alasan untuk pulang. Karena…Sasuke pasti sedang menunggunya.

Sayangnya, takdir seolah menentukan akhir yang lain.

"Akh!"

Sakura meringis ketika seseorang menarik kasar rambutnya. Membuat tubuhnya ikut tertarik ke belakang. Tangannya reflek melepaskan kantung belanjaannya dan beralih menggapai rambutnya. Deru napaspun saling bersahutan, antara Sakura dengan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Cih! Percuma saja kau mencoba kabur!"

Sakura merasakan tungkai kakinya lemas seketika saat suara bernada rendah namun dalam tersebut mengusik telinganya. Napasnya terputus-putus menyiratkan ketakutan sekaligus kelelahan. Ia hapal suara ini…

"Kabuto…" cicit Sakura.

Lelaki berkacamata itu menyeringai tajam, "Ah~ Rupanya kau masih mengingatku, Sakura-_chan_?"

Tentu. Tentu Sakura mengingatnya. Bagaimana lelaki itu mencumbu Sakura dengan kasar. Jika saja Kurenai tidak menemukannya waktu itu, Sakura sudah pasti kehilangan kesuciannya. Pada akhirnya, Kabuto dipenjara akibat perbuatannya terhadap Sakura. Dan bodohnya, Sakura lupa bahwa suatu saat lelaki berengsek itu pasti akan menghirup udara kebebasannya dan kembali membuat kelam hidup Sakura.

"…lepaskan…"

"Ck! Setelah semua ini kau harap aku akan melepaskanmu?"

Kabuto melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada rambut Sakura dan dengan sigap meraih bahu Sakura dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu. Seringai puas pun terpampang kala ia dapat melihat raut ketakutan terpancar dari wajah dan mata Sakura.

Sakura memekik ketika akhirnya Kabuto dengan beringas berusaha mencium leher Sakura. Tangan mungil Sakura berusaha menghadang tubuh lelaki dengan rambut dikuncir itu. Akhirnya, dengan satu dorongan yang paling kuat, tubuh Kabuto terhempas ke belakang.

Melihat adanya kesempatan, Sakura segera berlari kencang meninggalkan Kabuto yang meneriaki namanya di belakang. Gadis bersurai panjang itu tak mau berpikir apapun sekarang. Ia hanya perlu fokus untuk terus berlari ke rumahnya. Walaupun ia akhirnya tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau ia sudah sampai di rumahnya nanti.

Kedua orang dengan _gender _berbeda itu itu sudah memasuki kawasan hutan sekarang. Kabuto masih terus mengejar Sakura seraya melontarkan kata-kata kotor pada gadis di depannya itu. Sadar mereka sudah memasuki kawasan hutan, Kabuto semakin berang. Ia pun menambah kecepatan larinya, dan…

**Hap!**

"Kena kau!"

"Argh!"

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan Kabuto agar lelaki itu melapaskan cengkramannya. Kabuto pun mangabulkannya. Namun karena tidak siap, badan Sakura malah terhuyung ke belakang. Kabuto malah menambah parah keadaan dengan mendorong tubuh Sakura sehingga ia terjembab lalu menabrak pohon di belakangnya.

Sakura meringis perih. Kepalanya berdebum hebat. Samar-samar ia melihat Kabuto yang melihat sesuatu di bawah. Sakura reflek merapatkan kakinya karena ternyata roknya tersibak saat jatuh tadi dan memperlihatkan kaki mulusnya. Tentu saja ini pemandangan yang menggiurkan untuk Kabuto.

Kabuto menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ia lapar. Lapar akan tubuh Sakura. Apalagi melihat wajah gadis itu sekarang. Membuat gairahnya semakin meningkat tajam. Dengan satu kedipan, ia pun akhirnya menghampiri Sakura yang sudah tak berdaya.

Sakura tak mampu bergerak. Bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan tangannya dan menutup roknya agar terhindar dari tatapan buas Kabuto. Satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia memejamkan mata, dalam kegelapan…ia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke.

Kabuto terkikik senang. Tercapai sudah angan-angannya untuk meniduri Sakura. Bibirnya mulai menciumi wajah Sakura sementara tangannya meraba pinggang Sakura. Gadis itu mengerang dan berusaha menghindar. Tangan dan kakinya juga bergerak tak menentu.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau bersikap baik maka aku tak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Kabuto yang malah semakin membuat Sakura jijik.

_Sasuke…_

_Meeooww~_

**Sret!**

Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu. Merasakan adanya peluang, Sakura pun berusaha meraih benda itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bugh!**

"Argh!"

Kabuto segera terduduk merasakan ada benda yang memukul tengkuknya barusan. Sakura memandang jijik Kabuto yang sedang mengerang kesakitan. Entah mendapatkan kekuatan darimana, Sakura pun lantas berdiri. Tangannya terangkat ke atas, siap memukul Kabuto lagi.

**Bugh!**

"Rasakan ini!"

**Bugh!**

"Akh!"

**Bugh!**

"Dasar lelaki jahanam!"

**Bugh!**

"Argh!"

**Bugh!**

"Pergilah ke neraka!"

**Bugh!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Srak!**

Sakura menjatuhkan pantatnya ke tanah. Tangannya masih memegang sebuah batu besar. Bukti bahwa ia telah menghabisi nyawa Kabuto. Ia menatap nanar lelaki yang kini berlumuran darah di kepalanya. Tak lama, isak tangis pun menggema.

**~00000~**

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya memanas.

'_Ah~ baguslah. Ada yang harus kubunuh juga akhirnya.'_

Sasuke menatap langit dari jendela di dekat meja makan.

'_Cih! Belum malam. Terpaksa aku menggunakan wujud kucing dahulu.'_

**Tap!**

Sasuke pun melompat turun dari meja makan. Warna matanya berubah menjadi merah sekarang. Dengan angkuh, ia berjalan ke pintu belakang, tak sabar dengan aksi menghukumnya. Satu hal yang Sasuke abaikan, yakni perasaan yang tak menentu yang menghantui Sasuke sejak tadi. Ia juga lupa, bahwa Sakura belum tiba di rumah.

**~00000~**

Sakura menghentikan isak tangisnya sejenak ketika semak-semak di dekatnya terasa bergerak dan menimbulkan suara aneh.

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

Senyum Sakura mengembang seketika…

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura.

Namun tak lama, senyum itu akhirnya memudar. Sakura tersentak saat melihat mata merah menyala terpancar di bingkai wajah kucing mungil itu. Sakura yakin, itu kucingnya. Tapi…kenapa matanya berbeda? Kenapa aura itu terasa mengancam?

Sasuke sempat terperanjat ketika suara isak tangis tertangkap telinganya. Tiba-tiba rasa gugup melanda dirinya. Dengan bodohnya ia singkirkan semua asumsi yang hinggap di pikirannya. Namun ketika fakta sudah berbicara, ia merasa takut. Entah untuk apa dan kenapa. Tapi pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya sadar bahwa ini bukanlah ilusi semata.

Sakura…sudah membunuh seseorang.

Tubuh kucing Sasuke membeku. Sesuatu bernama fakta seolah-olah hidup dan kini terus membisikkan sebuah kalimat laknat di pikiran Sasuke.

_Sakura pembunuh! Kau harus menghukumnya!_

'_Tidak!'_

Sasuke juga tak mengerti kenapa ia ingin menolak kenyataan yang ada dan segera pergi dari sana. Hanya satu yang ia yakini, Sakura…tidak mungkin membunuh…

Sakura mengernyit heran ketika Sasuke bergerak tak menentu. Kucing itu terlihat kesakitan, tapi entah karena apa. Sakura mencoba berdiri ketika dilihatnya Sasuke mengerang keras dengan wajah menahan sakit. Namun ia tak bisa. Pada akhirnya ia merangkak menuju Sasuke seraya menangis lagi. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dan menyeramkan. Melihat kucingnya kesakitan seperti itu membuat Sakura ikut merasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih mengelilingi tubuh mungil Sasuke. Membuat Sakura menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk menahan silau akibat cahaya tersebut. Manik _emerald_nya pun terpaksa ia sembunyikan dibalik kelopak matanya. Batinnya terusik, sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura merasa bias silau itu sudah menghilang. Ia pun membuka kelopak matanya, namun lengannya belum ia turunkan.

Eh? Itu…kaki siapa?

Detik berikutnya Sakura pun menurunkan lengannya. Sepasang _viridian_ miliknya membulat tak percaya. Dihadapannya, ada sosok lelaki yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Dengan pakaian ala Eropa khas bangsawan, lelaki itu tengah menatapnya intens. Tapi Sakura merasa ada yang janggal. Mata itu, mata merah lelaki itu sama persis dengan mata kucingnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"…kau…siapa?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Lelaki itu tak bergeming. Namun Sakura yakin rahangnya mengeras. Tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Sakura menatap kepalan tangan itu bingung. Dan ketika kepalan tangan itu terbuka, Sakura merasa tercekat. Lelaki itu…menggenggam kalung kucingnya. Tersadar akan sesuatu, Sakura pun celingukan mencari kucingnya.

"Mencari apa?"

Sakura berjengit kaget mendengar lelaki itu bicara padanya, "Kucingku…"

"Kau pura-pura bodoh, hah?"

Pandangan Sakura mulai memburam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku…tak mengerti…"

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tak ingin seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin menggendong Sakura sekarang juga dan membawanya pulang dalam dekapan hangatnya. Namun insting Uchiha dalam darahnya tak mengijinkannya. Sesungguhnya sedaritadi ia menahan diri untuk menyerang Sakura.

"Apa yang kau cari jelas-jelas ada dihadapanmu." Ujar Sasuke telak.

Sakura menatap nanar Sasuke. Jadi, ini kenyataannya? Kucingnya, satu-satunya makhluk yang selama ini menemaninya ternyata memiliki wajud lain?

Sakura mulai mengingat semua hal yang sudah mereka lewati. Dan memang, ternyata keanehan Sasuke selama ini ada alasannya. Sasuke bukanlah kucing, makanya ia tidak bersikap layaknya kucing pada umumnya.

"Jadi…selama ini…?"

"Ya, aku yang membunuh para penjahat di Konoha."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku agar aku lulus dalam ujian perantauan ini."

"Boleh aku tahu sesuatu?"

"…"

"Sebenarnya, kau itu apa…?"

_Sharingan _bersibobok dengan _emerald_. Ada emosi yang tersirat di dalam mata berlainan warna tersebut. Emosi yang mereka sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan apa itu.

"…_vampire_."

Bersamaan dengan terucapnya kata itu, dua buah taring muncul di mulut Sasuke.

Sakura tak takut, sungguh. Ia sama sekali tak takut dengan wujud Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Justru ada satu fakta yang menghantam ulu hatinya kala Sasuke membuka kedoknya.

'Sasuke _vampire_. Aku manusia. Jadi…kami tak dapat bersama?'

**Sret!**

"Ekh!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Saat Sakura masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Sasuke tiba-tiba menerjangnya, memaksanya berdiri, dan…mencekiknya.

"Sasuke!"

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura terperanjat dengan suara seseorang. Sasuke menoleh tanpa melepaskan cekikannya. Terlihat bayangan Madara Uchiha memandangnya tajam.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menghukumnya Sasuke. Hisap darahnya! Bukan mencekiknya seperti itu! Kalau kau melakukan itu gadis itu tak akan bisa masuk ke dalam gucimu!" gertak Madara mengingatkan Sasuke.

Justru itu. Itu yang tak Sasuke inginkan. Sakura terlalu suci untuk bergabung bersama manusia-manusia terkutuk yang sudah dibunuhnya.

Manik berbeda warna itu kembali bertemu. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tersender di pohon. "Gadis ini tak pantas berada dalam guci itu."

Sakura tak sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan sebenarnya cekikan Sasuke tak cukup kuat untuk segera membunuhnya. Tangan lelaki itu gemetar dan terasa dingin. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Namun tatapan itu, tatapan itu sama sekali tak tersirat akan rasa haus membunuh.

"Ck! Jangan sampai aku turun tangan Sasuke! Ia adalah mangsa terakhirmu! Setelah ini kau lulus ujian! Lagipula kau belum minum darah kan sejak mangsa terakhirmu? Cepat hisap darahnya dan habisi dia!"

Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pantas Sasuke terlihat sangat pucat, rupanya ia hanya boleh meminum darah orang-orang yang dihukumnya. Sakura meneteskan air mata kala raut wajah Sasuke terlihat tertekan. Dengan berani, gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan, dan menyentuh pipi tirus Sasuke.

"Kau harus lulus ujian Sasuke," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum, "jangan memaksakan dirimu. Cepat selesaikan ini, kau butuh makan. Satu pesanku, hiduplah dengan bahagia setelah ini."

Sakura baru saja menurunkan tangannya ketika Sasuke melepaskan cekikannya dan beralih membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura sampai memekik kecil karena terkejut. Namun ia tetap diam bahkan ketika Sasuke mendudukkan mereka berdua dan mendekapnya terlampau erat.

"Jangan pernah mengucapkan hal itu," titahnya dengan bisikan di telinga Sakura. "Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia tanpa gadis yang kucintai?"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Jadi…inikah rasanya dicintai?

Madara menggeram rendah namun sarat menakutkan. Cucunya sudah berkorban sejauh ini demi _clan _Uchiha. Jika Sasuke gagal dalam ujian penting seperti ini, maka hukuman yang akan diterimanya pastilah sangat menyiksa. Tidak, ia tidak mau Sasuke mendapat hukuman. Maka dengan terpaksa, ia mengeluarkan cambukan dari dalam jubahnya.

**Slap!**

"Akh!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke meringis perih. Seharusnya ia paham betul watak keras kakeknya. Tapi tak apa, ia rela diperlakukan seperti apapun asal bukan Sakura yang menjadi sasaran.

**Slap!**

Madara kembali mengayunkan cambuknya hingga mengenai punggung Sasuke.

"Ekh!" Sasuke memejamkan erat matanya, ia harus bertahan.

"Sasuke!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Ia tak bisa melihat Sasuke diperlakukan seperti ini.

**Slap!**

"Hentikan!" pinta Sakura. Walaupun Sasuke memeluknya, matanya masih dapat melihat bayangan Madara tengah menyambuk Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang Sakura tak mengerti.

Sebelum cambukan berikutnya melayang, Sakura berhasil membebaskan tangannya dan ikut memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

**Slap!**

Mata Sakura terpejam, namun rasa Sakit yang ditunggunya tak jua datang.

"Percuma kau berusaha melindunginya. Cambuk ini tak akan bisa menyambuk manusia." Ujar Madara.

Sakura mendesah kecewa. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya sehingga mereka berhadap-hadapan. "Asal kau baik-baik saja, asal kau tetap hidup, maka aku juga akan hidup agar bisa bersamamu."

**Slap!**

Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura. Membuatnya dapat merasakan _lullaby _terindah yang dimainkan oleh jantung gadisnya. Ia berusaha menulikan indera pendengarannya dari suara cambukan dan melumpuhkan indera perasanya dari rasa sakit akibat dicambuk. Cukup seperti ini, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**Slap!**

"Hentikan…"

**Slap!**

"Kumohon hentikan…"

**Slap!**

"BERHENTI MENYAKITI SASUKE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Madara terdiam. Ia memandang gadis yang tengah dipeluk cucu bungsunya. Tatapan gadis itu tajam, namun tak terkesan menantang dan sok kuat. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kuat. Pandangan Madara pun beralih pada kedua tangan Sakura dan Sasuke yang menyatu. Lalu dirinya pun menyadari sesuatu. Ada perasaan kuat tak kasat mata yang terjalin di antara mereka.

"Hentikan kakek."

Madara menoleh ketika ia merasa ada tangan seseorang yang menyentuh bahunya. Rupanya cucu sulungnya lah pelakunya.

Itachi yang juga berwujud bayangan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran sang kakak di dekatnya langsung menengokkan kepalanya dan memeluk Sakura protektif.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya Sasuke."

"Ia milikku."

Itachi memutar manik kelamnya malas, "Ck, kau pikir aku akan merebutnya, eh?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya perlahan lalu menatap Sakura. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Itachi pun mendekat. Kemudian ia menunduk dan menutup kedua mata Sakura dengan telapak tangannya. Itachi lalu memejamkan matanya. Berusaha membaca seperti apa Sakura dan mencari tahu alasan gadis itu membunuh seseorang tadi.

…

…

…

"Ia suci kakek. Bahkan terlampau suci." Ucap Itachi sesaat setelah menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sakura. Kemudian ia menatap jahil adiknya, "Kau pintar memilih wanita ya ternyata."

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan decihan.

"Baik. Aku tak mau ikut campur lagi sekarang. Sasuke, bersiaplah menerima hukumanmu. Dan ajaklah gadis itu pulang." Ujar Madara akhirnya memutuskan.

Setelah itu, bayangan Madara serta Itachi lenyap.

Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri. Sebelah tangannya ikut mengajak Sakura berdiri. Ia meringis pelan begitu luka cambukan bereaksi.

"Sasuke, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu." Jawab Sasuke sekedarnya.

"Tapi…kau akan dihukum…"

Sasuke mengulum senyum, "Sudah kubilang kan, selama kau hidup, maka aku juga pasti hidup. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu dimiliki lelaki lain."

Sakura menyesal sudah bertanya.

"Karena itu…" lanjut Sasuke.

"Jangan menolakku." Sakura terpekur ketika manik Sasuke berubah menjadi _onyx_. Taringnya pun menghilang.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura agar mendekat. Keningnya menyentuh kening gadisnya.

"Kau milikku…" bisik Sasuke.

"Jadi…milikilah aku…"

Dan Sakura pun memejamkan matanya kala bibir mereka menyatu. _Symphony _pun mengalun lembut ketika bibir mereka saling memagut mesra. Membiarkan isi semesta menjadi saksi atas menyatunya perasaan mereka.

**~00000~**

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Ia bersama keluarga Uchiha kini mengantarkan Sasuke menemui Orochimaru, pemimpin tertinggi bagi _vampire _bangsawan kuno.

Keluarga Sasuke menerima Sakura dengan tangan terbuka. Bahkan Mikoto terlihat paling antusias karena yang ia tahu, anak bungsunya tak pernah sekalipun tertarik dengan wanita. Sakura sungguh bersyukur Sasuke memiliki keluarga sebahagia itu. Setidaknya kehidupan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya tidaklah seperti Sakura. Dan untunglah mereka merestui hubungan ia dan Sasuke. Meskipun Sakura masih sedikit segan dengan Madara, namun ia tahu Kakek berwajah tegas itu menyayangi Sasuke.

Sakura sama sekali tak melihat setitikpun ketakutan di wajah kekasihnya. Padahal Sakura sungguh takut. Melihat Sasuke dicambuk kakeknya saja sudah membuatnya ikut kesakitan, apalagi kalau hukuman yang diberikan Orochimaru lebih berat dibandingkan cambukan.

Saking seriusnya berpikir dan berdoa, Sakura sama sekali tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah gedung mirip pengadilan. Namun tentu aksen Eropa terlihat kuat menghiasi gedung itu. Sakura menghela napas, semua pasti baik-baik saja.

**~00000~**

Sakura mondar-mandir di depan ruangan Orochimaru. Hanya Sasuke bersama sang kakek dan kakaknya lah yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sakura sungguh khawatir. Ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya kalau Sasuke dihukum berat karena lalai dalam ujian.

"Sakura _nee-chan_, duduklah sebentar. Aku saja yang melihatmu pusing." Celetuk Hikari sambil memainkan jari sang kakak yang menatap datar Sakura.

Sakura mendesah, tapi menuruti perkataan calon keponakannya itu. Tapi baru saja menjatuhkan pantatnya di _sofa _merah marun, pintu ruangan Orochimaru terbuka. Sakura pun langsung berdiri.

"Sakura, Orochimaru ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Itachi.

Sakura meremas rok katun yang dikenakannya. Dengan satu tarikan napas, ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Orochimaru.

**~00000~**

Tatapan lelaki itu sedikit menyeramkan, menurut Sakura. Dengan wajah pucat melebihi Sasuke, rambut panjang dan runcing di ujungnya, serta mata kuning seperti ular. Belum lagi wajah tirus dengan dagu lancipnya. Tapi…Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tatapan yang ditujukan lelaki itu padanya.

"Kau Sakura Haruno?"

Bahu Sakura berjengit kaget. Melihat kegugupan gadisnya, Sasuke pun lekas menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengelus lembut punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura pun menatap Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan tatapan lembut oleh Sasuke. Seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"I-iya. Aku Sakura Haruno."

"Kau sadar kan kami itu makhluk apa?" tanya Orochimaru tajam.

Sakura tak suka ungkapan yang dilontarkan Orochimaru, ia tak suka kekasihnya disebut seperti itu.

"Makhluk apa? Aku tak pernah menganggap kalian berbeda. Tolong jangan gunakan ungkapan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah bagian dari kalian, dan kini ia juga bagian di hidupku."

Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun kau memang berbeda, nona. Kalau kau ingin bersama Sasuke, tentu kau harus menjadi seperti kami. Karena Sasuke tak mungkin menjadi sepertimu." Ujar Orochimaru dengan mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku jika aku memang diijinkan menjadi seperti kalian." Balas Sakura tak kalah angkuh namun terkesan anggun.

Orochimaru tertawa sebentar, "Kau tak keberatan menjadi _Lucifer_?"

Sakura menyeringai, "Tuan. Bagiku _Lucifer _bukanlah iblis."

Sasuke menyimak perkataan Sakura. Dari dulu ia penasaran apa kelanjutan kalimat itu.

"_Lucifer…_juga berarti pembawa cahaya. Bahkan dalam bahasa latin _Lucifer _memiliki arti bintang fajar…"

Semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lembut, seolah mengunci Sasuke dalam matanya. "Hidupku seperti film horror sebelum bertemu Sasuke. Semuanya gelap, hambar, tak berarti. Aku bahkan tak tahu untuk apa aku hidup…"

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "lalu Sasuke datang membawa cahaya. Menyejukkan hari-hariku layaknya udara saat fajar menyingsing. Itulah…arti Sasuke bagiku…"

Orochimaru menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah kakunya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang mirip dengan ibumu."

Sakura sontak menoleh mendengar pengakuan Orochimaru. Lelaki itu, mengenal ibunya?

Pandangan Orochimaru menerawang, ia sedang mengingat masa lalunya.

"Waktu itu kaum kami terancam keberadaannya. Aku terpaksa mengunjungi dunia manusia demi berdamai agar kami bisa hidup tenang. Namun ternyata manusia-manusia itu tak menepati janjinya. Saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka memanahku dengan racun. Aku pun mengubah diriku menjadi ular agar bisa menghindari mereka…"

Orochimaru tersenyum, kemudian menatap sebuah sapu tangan di atas mejanya.

"Lalu ibumu menolongku yang sudah sekarat. Aku yang hampir hilang kepercayaan pada manusia kembali tersadar akan sesuatu. Bahwa di mana ada kejahatan, pasti ada kebaikan. Begitu pula manusia. Meskipun sangat banyak dari mereka yang menentang keberadaan kami, pasti masih ada yang menghargai kami dan rela berbaur dengan kami. Itulah ibumu. Tanpa takut akan tubuh ularku, ia telaten merawatku hingga sembuh, dan membebaskanku setelahnya. Aku masih ingat perkataan terakhirnya. '_Kau pasti punya tempat untuk pulang. Pasti ada yang menunggumu untuk pulang. Sekalipun seluruh isi dunia membencimu, ingatlah…akan ada yang setia menyambutmu pulang dengan senyuman hangat dan uluran tangan lalu berkata padamu…okaerinasai.'_ Karena perkataan itulah, aku punya semangat hidup hingga sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum bangga walaupun pandangannya memburam. Ternyata ibunya sungguh jelmaan malaikat.

Sakura pun berdiri, membuat Sasuke, Orochimaru, Fugaku, serta Itachi tersentak. Namun mereka lebih terkejut lagi kala Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih…hiks… Telah menceritakan itu…hiks… Padaku…"

'Ibu…mulai sekarang…aku akan hidup dengan baik…'

**~00000~**

Sakura mengelus sapu tangan putih milik almarhumah sang ibunda. Orochimaru memberikannya walaupun Sakura sempat menolak dengan alasan benda itu pasti berharga untuk lelaki itu. Namun Orochimaru malah berkata untuk menjaga sapu tangan itu baik-baik jika memang ia menghargai dirinya.

Sakura melirik jam dinding, senyumnya pun mengembang kala menyadari Sasuke sebentar lagi akan tiba di rumah. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan keluar rumah, menanti kepulangan sang terkasih.

.

.

.

Itu dia!

Sakura melambaikan tangan saat _emerald _miliknya melihat Sasuke. Namun tampaknya Sasuke justru tak senang mendapati miliknya lagi-lagi menunggunya pulang di teras depan.

"Ck! Tak bisakah kau menurut padaku Sakura?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Mana _Tadaima _mu?"

Sasuke mendesah mengalah, "_Tadaima_."

Sakura melebarkan kedua tangannya, matanya menyipit karena tersenyum. "_Okaerinasai!"_

Sasuke lantas memeluk Sakura, lalu mengelus pelan punggungnya. "Jangan menungguku di luar Sakura. Cuaca sedang tidak menentu. Kasihan kan dia."

Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, kemudian mengelus perut wanitanya. "Apa kabarnya hari ini?"

Sakura ikut mengelus perutnya yang membuncit, "Ia sangat aktif. Daritadi terus menendang."

Sasuke menaruh telinganya di perut Sakura, ingin mendengar pergerakan calon anaknya.

"Tuh kan, dia menendang lagi." Ucap Sakura sambil terkikik geli.

Sasuke mencium sayang perut Sakura, kemudian bangkit dan menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal style. _Memunculkan rona merah di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku mau darah rusa." Pinta Sakura manja.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Apapun untukmu, istriku."

"Cih! Gombal!" ketus Sakura.

**Cup!**

"Tapi aku suka! Terima kasih suamiku.."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Kaki tegapnya membawa sang istri masuk ke dalam istana mungil mereka sejak delapan bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya sebulan setelah Sakura ia bawa ke dunianya, ia memutuskan menikahi Sakura. Dan tiga bulan setelah menikah, Sakura hamil. Memang tak mudah, karena justru dengan hamil lah, Sakura perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sepertinya. Namun Sakura tak pernah mengeluh. Malah ia selalu berkata bahwa ia bahagia dan menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang.

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang ditutup oleh sebelah kaki Sasuke, tawa bahagia pun terdengar. Menghangatkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

**~00000~**

"_There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." – Sarah Dessen._

**~00000~**

"_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride. I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate when I fall asleep your eyes close." – Pablo Nureda._

**~00000~**

**The End**

**~00000~**

**A/N :**

Akhirnya~ *tepar dengan idung tersumbat tissue

Oke, sedikit penjelasan. Sasuke gak dihukum, dan tetap lulus ujian. Karena Sakura membunuh bukanlah dengan unsur kesengajaan, melainkan membela diri. Yah..i know..klise bgt. Sebenernya sih ada unsur bales budi dari pihak Orochimaru. Tapi berhubung cerita masa lalu itu belum menjadi rahasia umum, jadi…begitulah. Hehe~

Saya minta maaf karena tidak menampilkan adegan _bloody _aksi menghukum Sasuke di chap kemaren. Masalahnya setelah saya ketik, saya merasa yang ada fic ini mesti pindah _rate._ Dari awal saya sudah berprinsip, fic ini harus di _rate _T. jadi dengan terpaksa saya _skip _deh.

Terus buat yang minta sekuel, hmm…kalo _mood _pasti saya bikin kok. Soalnya saya punya dua _fic _baru dan MC pula. _Yeah, I know_… fic2 lama ane aja masih ngutang. Malah bikin fic baru lagi. Tapi mumpung ide segar sedang mengalir, daripada lupa mending dijadiin cerita beneran. Iya gak? *towel dagu Siwon #lho?

Soal pengetahuan saya tentang _LUCIFER_, silakan anda buka wikipedia. Xixixixi~ *ketawa laknat

Dan intinya saya bikin fic ini lebih untuk Sasuke. Meskipun peran utamanya Sakura, tapi kalo ada yang _ngeh_, pasti ngerti dari judulnya aja saya bikin ini untuk Sasuke.

Ya. Saya ingin anda semua yang membaca ini tahu, bahwa sekejam apapun Sasuke, sekelam apapun hati Sasuke, dan apapun yang diperbuatnya tidaklah menjadikannya iblis. Sasuke hanya tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang kok~

Bagi orang-orang yang tulus mencintainya atau setidaknya dapat melihat dari sudut pandangnya pasti menganggap Sasuke adalah pembawa cahaya. Dan kelak, ia pasti akan menjadi bintang fajar bagi keluarganya, sahabatnya, dan pastinya Konoha.

Untuk Sasuke :

_Kau pasti punya tempat untuk pulang. Pasti ada yang menunggumu untuk pulang. Sekalipun seluruh isi dunia membencimu, ingatlah…akan ada yang setia menyambutmu pulang dengan senyuman hangat dan uluran tangan lalu berkata padamu…okaerinasai._

Dan saya pribadi sungguh menanti sebuah ucapan terucap darimu…

"Hn. _Tadaima_."

**~00000~**

Terima kasih (review) :

Air mata bebek, Sasusaku kira, Guest1, Uchiha hime is poetry celemoet, Me, Aguma, Hatsune cherry, Kaoru-tadashi hitachiin, Hikaru-ryuu hitachiin, Ucucubi, Sasa-hime, Celubba, Iya baka-san, Shich hzr, Andre uchiha, Afisa uchirunoSS, Akasuna no ei-chan, Shimimi, Aster-bunny-bee, Shouju ji dae, Adem ayem, , Dee-chaan, Himetsuka, Mako-chan, Yanchan, Eky-chan, Guest2, Sanging roku gatsu, Asuna77, Uchiha art, Mari-chan.41, Andromeda no rei, Tsurugi de lelouch, Aysakura, Guest3, Qurany228, Beatrixmalf, AN Narra, Zaky uzumo, Api hitam amaterasu, Aiueo, Poetry-chan, Hanazono yuri.

**~00000~**

Terima kasih (favorite) :

Andre uchiha, Doremi saku-chan, Hikaru-ryuu hitachiin, Himetsuka, Kaoru-tadashi hitachiin, Onyxita haruno, Tsurugi de lelouch, Celubba, Hanazono yuri, Ikizakura, Iya-baka san, Poetry-chan.

**~00000~**

Terima kasih (follow) :

Alenjadrina bellatrix alvarita, Andre uchiha, Doremi saku-chan, Hatsune cherry, Hikaru-ryuu hitachiin, Pink uchiha, Ryunkzhi, Sweet ave maria, Tsurugi de lelouch, akasuna no ei-chan, asuna77, celubba, deshitiachan, hanazono yuri, sasa-hime.

...

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan nama.

...

27 februari 2013


End file.
